The Timeline Of The Far Future (8+ and over) -- From Wikipedia To Scratch (To Dis Wikia)
Warnings # Project can detect who is using it. # This was taken from Wikipedia, regardless of the name, but was not taken from the website. This link should take you to it. Do not distribute! Dont forget this either: (the following is from wikipedia) Part 1: Introduction to the Introduction from Wikipedia While scientific predictions of the future can never be absolutely certain,1 present understanding in various fields allows for the prediction of far future events, if only in the broadest strokes. These fields include astrophysics, which has revealed how planetsand stars form, interact, and die; particle physics, which has revealed how matter behaves at the smallest scales; evolutionary biology, which predicts how life will evolve over time; and plate tectonics, which shows how continents shift over millennia. All projections of the future of the Earth, the Solar System, and the Universe must account for the second law of thermodynamics, which states that entropy, or a loss of the energy available to do work, must increase over time.2 Stars eventually must exhaust their supply of hydrogen fuel and burn out. Close encounters gravitationally fling planets from their star systems, and star systems from galaxies.3 Eventually, matter itself is expected to come under the influence of radioactive decay, as even the most stable materials break apart into subatomic particles.4 Current data suggest that the universe has a flat geometry (or very close to flat), and thus, will not collapse in on itself after a finite time,5 and the infinite future potentially allows for the occurrence of a number of massively improbable events, such as the formation of a Boltzmann brain.6 The timelines displayed here cover events from roughly eight thousand years from nowa to the furthest reaches of future time. A number of alternate future events are listed to account for questions still unresolved, such as whether humans will become extinct, whether protons decay, or whether Earth will survive the Sun's expansion into a red giant. Part 2: Future of the Earth, the Solar System and the Universe The Thousands (made with a "K"): ''Honey, I shrunk the years...'' Chapter 1.1: 10k years from now If a failure of the Wilkes Subglacial Basin "ice plug" in the next few centuries were to endanger the East Antarctic Ice Sheet, it will take up to this long to melt completely. Sea levels would rise 3 to 4 meters.7 (One of the potential long-term effects of global warming, this is separate from the shorter term threat of the West Antarctic Ice Sheet). Chapter 1.2: YFN: 10k The red supergiant star Antares will likely have exploded in a supernova. The explosion is expected to be easily visible in daylight.8 Ch 1.3: YFN: 25K The northern Martian polar ice cap could recede as Mars reaches a warming peak of the northern hemisphere during the ~50,000 year perihelion precession aspect of its Milankovitch cycle.910 Ch 1.4: YFN: 36K The small red dwarf Ross 248 will pass within 3.024 light years of Earth, becoming the closest star to the Sun.11 It will recede after about 8,000 years, making first Alpha Centauri again and then Gliese 445 the nearest stars11 (see timeline at The List of nearest stars and brown dwarfs - Future and past.) Ch 1.5: YFN: 50K Part 1: "Snow" problems! According to Berger and Loutre, the current interglacial period ends12 sending the Earth back into a glacial period of the current ice age, regardless of the effects of anthropogenic global warming. Part 2: I have to be "ceased" before I get "cheesed"! Niagara Falls will have eroded away the remaining 32 km to Lake Erie, and ceased to exist.13 Part 3: Promotion or P-rosion? The many glacial lakes of the Canadian Shield will have been erased by post-glacial rebound and erosion.14 Part 4: I don't leap every second, I leap every leap second! The length of the day used for astronomical timekeeping reaches about 86,401 SI seconds, due to lunar tides decelerating the Earth's rotation. Under the present-day timekeeping system, a leap second will need to be added to the clock every day.15 Ch 1.6: YFN: 100K - 100K+ Part 1: Milky Way Bar in Trouble! Oh, no wait, just the Milky Way in Space! The proper motion of stars across the celestial sphere, which is the result of their movement through the Milky Way, renders many of the constellations unrecognizable.16 b Part 2: HYPER-NOVA-SPEED!!! The hypergiant star VY Canis Majoris will have likely exploded in a hypernova.17 Part 3: Aww, what a lovely-- wait, an animal? Native North American earthworms, such as Megascolecidae, will have naturally spread north through the United States Upper Midwest to the Canadian border, recovering from the Laurentide ice sheet glaciation (38°N to 49°N), assuming a migration rate of 10 m / year.19 (However, non-native invasive earthworms of North America have already been introduced by humans on a much shorter timescale, causing a shock to the regional ecosystem). Part 4: The Stabilized Atmosphere is now more stabilized! As one of the long-term effects of global warming, 10% of anthropogenic carbon dioxide will still remain in a stabilized atmosphere.20 Ch 1.7: 250k name yourself!, the youngest volcano in the Hawaiian–Emperor seamount chain, will rise above the surface of the ocean and become a new volcanic island.21 Ch 1.8: 500k to 950k Ch 1: 500k = Part 1: An Asteroid?!!? = Our planet will have likely been hit by an asteroid of roughly 1 km in diameter, assuming it cannot be averted.22 = Part 2: A complete erosion! = The rugged terrain of Badlands National Park in South Dakota will have eroded away completely.23 Ch 2: 950k Meteor Crater, a large impact crater in Arizona considered the "freshest" of its kind, will have been eroded away by this time.24 The Millions (ovbiously marked with an "M"): ''The years are passing...'' Ch 2.1: 1m Part 1: The First Parts # Earth will likely have undergone a supervolcanic eruption large enough to erupt 3,200 km3 of magma, an event comparable to the Toba supereruption75,000 years ago.18 More later! Find it on the wikipedia page.